vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Candyman
A Devastating Doctor With A Lavender Lab Coat ''' Description: The Candyman is currently the only boss that has no real origin; it was a spur of the moment idea from SolarFlare. Dr Wheatly came up with some extra ideas for the boss as well. Candyman is a difficult opponent to kill. Besides boasting an impressive IQ of 200, his Candy Scouts and Candy Rain abilities are potentially deadly, distracting, and can kill players if not attended to properly. The Candyman wears a purple coat instead of the Medic's standard white one, making him resemble Willy Wonka . Whatever the reason, The Candyman's motives are enigmatic at best, but one thing's for certain: he thinks you look better red and white with some sugar dashed on top. VSH Special Abilities '''Passive - Candy Scouts *Anyone killed by the Candyman's taunt ability is turned into a Candy Scout wielding a Customized Candy Cane. These Candy Scouts are temporarily switched to the Candyman's team until the rounds end. There is always a maximum of five Candy Scouts, unless two or more players were killed at the same time when it only one more was allowed. Passive - Quick Fix *The Candyman wields a customized Quick-Fix in addition to the Bonesaw. The Candyman will move faster while healing a Candy Scout; in addition, the Candy Scouts will be passively Ubercharged and have increase their damage five times their usual (around 55 damage per hit). The Candyman can also teleport to his heal target (hitting the reload key while healing someone), similar to a normal Medic, including the stun. This Medigun does not gain Ubercharge. Rage Ability - Candy Rain *The Candyman chooses a spot to rain down explosive candy from the sky. When this occurs, a music clip is played and you will get a message saying, "It's raining candy!" If a player is killed by any of his explosive Candy, they will become a Candy Scout. Currently, the Candyman does not have a bonus for a 200% Candy Rain. Tips for Playing as The Candyman *Use your taunt where there is a large group of enemies in one spot, it might be best to pick a spot where they might flee to if they know you would target that group. *Using the Medigun to Übercharge multiple Candy Scouts can save their life and catch more mobile classes, such as a Pyro with the Attendant set or BLU scouts. *Candy Scouts are your best friends and loyal soldiers, try to save them if they are in trouble. *Sentries, Medic-Heavy/Soldier combos and Snipers can take out Candy Scouts from across the map. If you want them to help you, you need to take these threats out quickly. *Vampires take extra damage from Candy Rain, but cannot become Candy Scouts if killed. *Don't forget to give your Candy Scouts a high five if you have purchased or received the high five taunt. *In last man standing, if you think your Candy Scouts are useless, and are just dying all the time, use them as a distraction to sneak around and kill the pyro. *The first class you must hunt down are the demoknights for they are the biggest threat against you and your candy scouts. Abilities and Tips as a Candy Scout Candy Scouts are extremely weak; it is best to stick with teammates or the Candyman to maximize your damage output. Candy Scouts wield a Candy Cane that does 90% less damage than the standard bat, but always deal critical hits. *If you are playing as a Candy Scout, try to harass other players by jumping around them while hitting them, as it is much harder to kill a fast moving target. It can also distract players while the Candyman moves up towards them. *Candy Scouts respawn when they die, with the downside of being frozen for 10 seconds. *Candy Scouts can double jump, unlike Vampire Scouts. *Try to attack players that have strayed from the pack in groups. *Aim for Spies, as they are easy to kill and they can deal the most damage to The Candyman. *When you are defrozen, you are given a second of invulnerability where you will deal the same damage as if you were being healed by the Candyman. Use this time to quickly smack anyone who might be camping your spawn point. *During last man standing, Candy scouts are no longer ubered, but still deal 5x damage. Work with your candy master and other minions to be a distraction so candyman can zone in on the pyro. *Do not engage in a fight with a Demoman wielding a Eyelander or its reskins. Not only are you giving him free heads and damage, once he acquires three heads he will receive a shield which he can use to survive a hit from the boss. Tips for Playing Against The Candyman and Candy Scouts *Try to dodge Candy Scouts, as they do 90% less damage than the bat. It is rare to be killed by just one. *Candy scouts are very easy to kill, but they will respawn. *Make sure you pay attention as to where the Candyman is at all times, don't get distracted by the Candy Scouts! *Backstabbing the Candyman with the Conniver's Kunai can potentially win you the match, since the Candyman relies on Candy Scouts and Candy Rain so much. *As a Medic, using the Übersaw on Candy Scouts can prove a very effective way to build Übercharge, as one hit will kill a Scout, and will grant you 25% Übercharge. Also, using the Übersaw taunt on Scouts frozen and invulnerable at their spawn point will grant you 50% Übercharge, proving an even more effective way to gain Übercharge. *If you are revived by a Medic or Soldier as a Vampire, attack scouts to drag them away from other players. Since vampires take 3x damage, Candy Scouts will do extra damage. Enough to 1 hit Vampire Scouts and 2 - 3 hit Vampire Heavies. *As a Spy, you can disguise as a Candy Scout to blend in and get an easy backstab on the boss, make sure you are disguised with your melee weapons. *An experienced Pyro using the Powerjack can survive easier by targetting vulnerable Candy Scouts, as one succesful hit will heal and resupply the Pyro. This can prove extremely effective strategy to survive during Last Man Standing. But keep in mind that Ubercharged Scouts will deal massive amount of damage, avoid using this strategy if there is one around *Due to buffs to the Eyelander, Demomen wielding one can go on a rampage as not only will each Candy Scout fill up your head count, for each head you gain additonal damage and with three or more heads a shield against a single hit from the boss. *As a Pyro, Candy Scouts drop their candy cane, if a group of them and Candyman is coming kill the Candy Scouts and pick up their weapon for ammo. And remember, More Candy Scouts = More chance of survival. *Using Mad Milk on a Candy Scout is a double-edged sword. You can recover health, but a milked scout does full damage with his bat. Make sure you take down whoever you milk. *NOTE: Camping Candyscouts is allowed and blue team is advised to take all the chances they have to be able to camp the scouts to save team mates *As a medic, healing a class that gets uber from healing can save their lives if all the candy scouts are targeting them. *As a sniper, if the scouts are close to the candyman, a jarate is a pretty good idea. *If you think the candyman is about to use his rage, stay inside where candy can not go. Alternatives of Candyman 'Gangplank: '''A Pirate Who Wants To Board Your Ship Gangplank (''League of Legends) is almost completely identical to Candyman, but the explosives from his rage falls randomly, unlike Candyman's wave's, and he cannot heal his allies. Players who get killed by his rage become Demomen with a shield (if they are wearing it in their loadout) and Persian Persuaders that deal slightly more damage than a Candy Scout's Candy Cane. Category:Bosses Category:Multi-Player